


Frank Sinatra for the Soul

by sleepyendymion



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, bill cipher actually has a heart, somewhat toxic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyendymion/pseuds/sleepyendymion
Summary: When Elias gets called to Gravity Falls, OR by a set of strange twins, his husband starts to worry. Bill knows Elias can handle himself, he's just more worried about what might happen to him if his husband finds out his secret. Bill will do anything he can to ensure Elias doesn't find out about his true nature, even if blood has to be shed.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site so this is going to be a wild ride for all of us. You can find character designs at my tumblr, sleepyendymion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving a call about a demon problem, Elias heads to Gravity Falls, much to the dismay of his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story begins! This is my very first fic so I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I have yet to learn the art of fanfiction writing so this'll be a fun little experiment for all of us!

Elias hummed as he grabbed vials of various herbs and substances. Measuring out a few leaves, he placed them in a small bowl and ground them into a fine powder, oblivious to the figure currently sneaking into the room until it wrapped its arms around his waist, causing him to let out a small gasp.

"Bill!" He grumbled as said man nuzzled into his neck. "What did I tell you about interrupting me while I'm working?"

Bill frowned and pulled his head away from his lover's neck. "Your work room is off limits, I know. I'm just curious about what you're concocting today, my dear."

Chuckling, Elias turned around and pressed his lips against Bill's in a quick kiss. "There's this family in a small town not far from here that's having demon problems. Asked for a spell to ward off dream demons." Bill's eyes widened and his smile dropped.

"Really." He quietly muttered. He slowly pulled away from Elias. "Hm. Well, good luck! Demons can be a bit tricky. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything.” He gave Elias’s cheek a quick kiss before exiting the room

"Alrighty. Love you.” Ellias frowned and turned back towards his work. “Hm. A small drop of goats blood ought to finish this up.” As he added the final ingredient in, a puff of gold smoke and a quiet scream wafted up from the bowl. “Perfect!” Elias grabbed a small vial and carefully poured the strange brew into it before capping it and gently placing it in his spell bag. 

Elias made sure all his ingredients and utensils were put away before locking up his work room. He absolutely hated a messy workspace. If things weren’t properly organized, he wouldn’t be able to find them. The young witch grabbed his car keys and walked into the kitchen to grab a bite for the road.

“One turkey, mayo, lettuce on whole wheat, just the way you like it.” Bill grinned and tossed a sandwich wrapped in seran wrap to his husband, who fumbled with it before placing it in his bag.

“What happened to the potato bread? I thought I went to the store yesterday?” Elias pouted.

“Aw, don’t give me that look. The elderly couple down the street stopped by and asked if we had any bread. They were making bread pudding but conveniently forgot to buy bread. Being the kind person I am, I gave them the bread on the condition they saved some pudding for us.” He ran his hand through Elias’s hair, thoroughly messing it up. “Okay, enough chit chat. Go do your thing.” He pushed Elias towards the door. Elias stopped and turned around, giving his husband a quick kiss.

“I might be gone a few days. It all depends on the situation. I’ll call you tonight, yeah?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Now go, before I have to get my pitchfork and chase your witchy ass out of here.”

“Fine, fine. I’m going. Love you bunches!” Elias called out as he exited the house, getting into his old pickup truck.

Bill waved as his husband drove off, a somber expression on his face. “What am I going to do.” He whispered before closing the door.

Bill walked into Elias’s work room and turned on the lights. He began to carefully poke around. If anything was out of place, Elias would know and he’d be lectured nonstop about it. Finally, he found what he was looking for, an old dusty vial labeled, ‘nightmare essence.’ Bill quickly pulled the stopper off and took a long whiff of the substance, his eyes began to glow a bright gold. Well, one eye began to glow. The other remained a normal, human color.

“em wohs, ltoloxA. enim si tahw yawa ekat serad ohw em wohS. lliw ym yfed erad taht esoht em wohS. nwohs eb ton tsum tahw em wohs ltoloxA!” Bill chanted and raised his hands in front of him. He began to levitate, and the shadow he cast turned vaguely triangle-esque.

Visions of two young adults played out in front of him. Their voices were slightly warped and distorted.

“Dipper, are you sure this is a good idea? How did you even hear about this guy? He’s gotta be a phony.” The brunette’s brows furrowed as she crossed her arms. The young man next to her sighed deeply and lowered the phone.

“Look, Mabel. We thought we got rid of him but apparently we didn’t he’s probably more powerful than ever if he’s able to get into both of our heads. If this guy’s a phony, we just don’t pay him. But if he’s the real deal, maybe we’ll have a better chance at defeating him for real this time.”

“Yeah, yeah. I guess you’re right. Go ahead and make the call. I’ve got to ge back to Pacifica anyways. We were supposed to meet for brunch.” The woman walked out of the room and the man lifted the phone back up, punching in a few numbers before raising it to his ear.

“Hello?” A familiar male voice answered.

“Hi, is this Dr Papadakis?” Dipper asked nervously, fiddling with a string dangling off his shirt.

“Yup, that’s me. How can I help you?”

“I think we have a demon problem.”  
The voice faded out along with the vision and Bill was left in an empty room. 

“No, no no no. This can’t be good.” He gently lowered himself to the ground and ran his hands through his hair. “Oh god. He’s going to find out. He’s going to find out what I am and he’s going to leave me.” Bill trailed off as he picked up a small framed photo sitting on Elias’s work bench. It was a picture from their wedding day. He was wearing a crisp white suit while Elias wore a black one. The two of them were standing at the end of a boardwalk. Bill was holding a bouquet of white, pink, and lavender roses. Elias’s lips were pressed against Bill’s cheek as he held the bouquet-less hand in his own. 

He remembered that beautiful day very clearly. Since he had no family to walk him down the aisle, their mutual friend, who happened to be the one that convinced Elias to say yes to Bill’s first date offer, walked him down the aisle. As they reached the altar, their friend had lightly punched Bill’s arm and said “You are so getting that big dick of his tonight.” She hadn’t been entirely wrong. As soon as the two of them reached the honeymoon suite, Elias had pounced on him and the two of them went at it like bunnies.

Bill placed the photo back in its place and wiped the stray tear off of his face. He would not let the damned Pines family ruin this for him. He’d make sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias arrives at the mystery shack and the fun begins

Pulling up to an old building, named the Mystery hack, the S had fallen off, Elias parked his car out front and got out, stretching his arms above his head. He pulled his potions bag, which was just an old black and purple duffel from his college tennis days, and headed towards the front door. He checked the map on his phone before walking up onto the porch. The tourists milling around suggested the shack was still open.

He walked through the open door and paused to take a look around. The Mystery Shack was quite… odd. He picked up a snow globe and turned it over in his hands. The little snow pellets slowly drifting down over the mini shack brought a small smile to his face. Elias brought the snow globe to the cashier and placed it on the counter. 

“Just the globe, please.” The brown haired woman looked up and smiled. 

“Okie dokie! Do you want me to wrap this up for you so it doesn’t break?” She punches numbers into the register as Elias handed over a five dollar bill.

“Ah, no. That’ll be fine. I do have a question though. I got a call from the owner, a Mister Pines? He said he had a little problem he needed me to take care of.” Elias gently placed the globe in his bag, casting a small enchantment so it wouldn’t break. The woman’s gaze shot up as her fingers hovered over the register.

“Oh! You’re the wizard! Mister Pines is my brother. Hold on, lemme close up shop.” She walked around from behind the counter. “Alright, scram! Shack’s closed! Go home!” She shouted and waved the customers out. The strange woman even grabbed a broom and began to hit a few of the stragglers on the head. Once they were gone, she waved Elias over to the back room.

“You know, you never told me your name.” Elias said as he followed the woman to the back.

“Oh, I’m sorry! My name’s Mabel! My brother and I inherited this ol shack from our great uncle.” She explained as they walked into the kitchen. “Here, sit. I’ll get you something to drink. Dipper will be down in a sec.”

“That would be great, thank you.” Elias sat down and placed his bag next to him on the floor. He pulled out his spell book and the vial he had concocted earlier. After a minute, Mabel brought him a steaming mug of coffee and retreated back upstairs, presumably to get her brother. Elias picked up the mug with one hand and took a tentative sip. It was a bit too sweet for his tastes, but other than that it was a good brew.

“Mabel, I was in the middle of something very imp- oh…” The brown haired man, Dipper stopped at the bottom of the stairs and his sister collided with him. “Are you the, ah, sorcerer?” He stepped forward and Mabel walked around him towards the table, grumbling.

“Yup, that’d be me! Although, ah, technically the correct term is witch. Sorcerers are absolute pricks.” Elias stood up, placing the mug back on the table, and held out a hand towards the younger man, who eagerly took it and shook vigorously.

“That’s amazing! So, you really have magical powers and shit?” Dipper released Elias’s hand and sat down, Elias followed suit.

“Er, yes. We don’t really refer to them as powers though.” He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “Technically, they were a gift from some ancient deity to my great-great-great-great-great-great, a whole lot of greats, grandmother. It’s just in my DNA.”

“Show us a spell or something!’ Mabel jumped in, pushing her brother so that the witch’s focus was on her. “Ya know, so we know you’re not a phony.” Dipper shot her a look and she batted her eyes innocently. 

“Well, I guess there is good reason for the two of you to be suspicious. There are definitely a lot of fakes these days.” He reached into his bag and pulled out a small, silver drawstring bag. “In this bag I have a very old, very precious stone. I’m going to need both of you to hold it, carefully.” He gently pulled the bag open and reached in, retrieving a small red and gold stone. 

Carefully placing the stone into the open palms of the twins, he began to mutter an incantation. The lights dimmed and Elias’s eyes began to faintly glow white. As soon as he finished the incantation, he sprinkled a little bit of dust gathered from the table onto the stone and it softly glowed. 

“Woah…” The twins said in unison, eyes wide with wonder.

“There. Done.” Elias dusted off his hands and carefully retrieved the stone, putting it back in its bag and depositing the bag back into his duffel.

“That was cool and all, but what did it do?” Mabel wiped the dust off of her hand and glanced towards Elias.

“That was just a simple good health spell. The two of you should be free from little diseases like the flu, or a cold for the next year or so. Now, let's get to why I’m here. You said you had a demon problem?” The young witch opened his book and flipped through the pages.

“Yeah, um. Oh geez, where do I begin?” Dipper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. His sister rubbed his back soothingly and looked towards Elias.

“Yeah. When we were kids, we spent a summer here with our Grunkle. Towards the end of the summer, this dream demon kinda started messing with us and kinda maybe sorta caused the apocalypse. We managed to stop him and he should’ve died but recently he’s been in our dreams again.”

“That fucking bastard just won’t stay dead. He keeps popping up and the things he does in my head it’s-” Dipper covered his mouth as tears sprung from his eyes. “I’m sorry, he’s just so terrible.”

Elias nodded sympathetically and flipped to the page on dream demons. “I think it’s safe to assume this is a dream demon you’re dealing with. Am I correct?” The twins nodded and he continued. “Chances are, the demon isn’t actually in your heads. Usually after inflicting some sort of trauma on their victim, the demon will disappear for around five to twenty years before subconsciously tormenting their victim again. It’s a good thing the two of you reached out to me when you did. Had this demon been in your heads for up to a year, you’d enter a vegetative state for the rest of your natural lives. May I ask the name of this demon?” Elias uncapped the vial and read through the book as he talked.

“The name of the bitch that started this whole fucking thing is Bill Cipher.” Dipper wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve and Elias paused to think before letting out a small laugh. “What’s so funny?”

“Ah, it’s nothing. My husband’s name is Bill. That’s all.” He smiled and resumed his work.

“Heh, what if your husband is the demon and he’s just been hiding as a human?” Mabel let out a forced laugh, trying to ease the situation. Elias swatted her arm playfully.

“Hey now, he may cheat at cards occasionally, but Bill is certainly no all knowing demon.” He smiled and poured the contents of the vial into two seperate disposable cups he had brought with him. “I’ll need you to drink this and follow me.” He slid the cups over to the twins before standing up and stretching. 

“What is it?” Mabel questioned.

“Part of the process for purging the bastard. It’ll taste a bit funky, but it’s kinda important. Bottoms up, you two.” Elias rifled through his duffel before pulling out a small tin labelled ‘for emergencies only.’ “Hm. Here’s hoping you’re just a low level.” Elias mumbled to himself, staring at the tin. He shook his head and shouldered the duffel. He’d dealt with demons before. This one would be no different. 

The twins followed Elias outside as the young man looked around before snapping his fingers and pointing at a small clearing. “Perfect.” He knelt down and opened the tin, scooping up the goopy black substance before smearing it onto the grass in a small circle. As soon as the circle was complete, the goop began to glow, almost like a glow stick. “Okay you two. Into the circle you go. And make sure to hold hands.” He guided the two into the circle who looked at each other warily before grabbing each other’s hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

“Don’t worry, you two will be absolutely fine. The only person at risk during this procedure is me and the lil demon bitch. As long as you stay in the circle you’ll be fine. So, uh, stay in the circle.” Elias’s laid back demeanor became serious as he plopped onto the ground in front of the circle with his legs crossed. “I cannot stress this enough, whatever you do don’t leave the circle. Even if I’m screaming bloody murder, do not leave. There’s a very small chance I’ll actually get possessed, but if I do, call the number on this slip.'' He held out a small piece of paper and Mabel took it before stuffing it in her bra.

“Just so you know, this guy really knows how to get into people’s heads, so, um, be careful.” Dipper tried to smile but given the gravity of the situation, it came out as more of a grimace.

“Good to know. Alrighty, let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, second chapter! Next chapter will focus more on Bill's perspective


End file.
